


~ Mémoires d'un serviteur ~

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Movies/Series plots but making it Johnlock :x [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Dystopia, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Torture, John Is So Done, John is a Mess, M/M, Mary Morstan is Not Nice, Multi, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Other, POV Sherlock Holmes, Power Dynamics, References to The Handmaid's Tale - Margaret Atwood, Repression, Service Submission, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock is a Brat, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: "I could never adjust to what they wanted me to become: obedient, reserved, a household puppet with the sole purpose of being faithful and a child-making machine."Sherlock in a world not so distant from ours, in which he is forced to be someone he does not want to be just because of his own body condition.Warning: Dystopia and Omegaverse.





	1. The Schools for Omegas

**Author's Note:**

> I had no intention of uploading anything new until I finish the three stories I have yet to complete... but...here I am once again.
> 
> This story is CLEARLY based on The Handmaid's Tale by Margaret Atwood (but quite unlike at the same time. I am not a genius writer like her, what do you expect.)
> 
> Will I be able to finish all my stories before the end of the year? If I survive my own existence, probably. In the meantime, I will simply keep pushing up my compulsive fantasies about Sherlock.

Within society, we can find the privileged and the unprivileged ones. There are also different forms of privilege to be found. In order to understand the human race, it is necessary to analyse in depth the distribution of power and its use. The human being by itself has ambition and desire of empowerment and for it they are capable of any kind of action, even of making use of wars, the lack of empathy and malice towards the rest. The actual society in which I live is accustomed to a type of power generalized by social classes and gender; in which your economic state and social class, as well as the representation of certain genders in each individual, can make you rank at or below the top of the pyramid of power. To put you in context, this is London of the year 1878.

 

The division of power is as follows: on the one hand, the wealthy, then the middle class, and at the last, the poorest. As for every single individual, men were always the powerful ones in this patriarchal system, but there is also a vast division between the Alphas, the Betas and the Omegas. Now, I do not wish to devote time in explaining the common characteristics of Alfas, Betas and Omegas. You just have to understand that as I have listed them, that is the way the power of each one is arranged.

 

As for myself, I come from an extremely ancient family of Alfas. You could say that I have a life that many would wish for: a family that is not too numerous but that has power and wealth. My father is a traditionalist Alfa who managed to live a comfortable life thanks to his inherited fortune, and in turn, the fortune that my mother besieged when she got married to him. My mother was born into an upper-class family, but being Omega did her no good; her only salvation was to marry my father to avoid sexual slavery to obtain the slavery of a wife instead. My two siblings, both Alfas, are brilliant and my father's pride. Sherrinford is the eldest, however, I do not have anything to tell about him other than the fact that he became self-sufficient at a remarkably young age and that I never saw him again since I was 6; then there is Mycroft, the second son. My relationship with him is hard to describe, I can only point out that we are competitive and proud. Finally, there is me, the youngest son in the family, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, regrettably, an Omega just as my mother.

My life as an Omega has never truly been as tough as it is expected and growing up in a prosperous family helped me a lot; my father, although traditionalist, knew how to love me in his own way and he made sure that I received the same education as my brothers _"no Holmes is going to be an ignorant and uneducated person, regardless of their condition"_ he once said. The general treatment of Omegas is not the nicest but at least we are no longer treated less than animals, yet we remain as "the weakest" and those who must fulfil the demands in a submissive manner. Public policy was implemented in which all Omegas must be protected and "re-educated" although I would honestly change the word "protect" to "oppress" and "re-educated" to " inculcate" submission. This is how _“The Schools for Omegas "_ were created more than 10 years ago. These schools are kind-of boarding schools and they are both supervised and run by the Government. Tuition is taught on the basis of traditionalist ideals with strict discipline to form individuals without self-critical thinking. In addition, etiquette, basic and essential household tasks, sports, art, music, history, literature and just a bit of science are taught. For several years, my education was the same as that of an Alpha and quite the opposite of the Omegas, with exciting subjects to be discussed and analyzed, featuring theories and hypotheses, philosophy, mathematics, economics and realistic literature among others. At the age of 16, my privileges ended when I was forced to complete my basic education before the coming of age; my parents had to pay a sum of money for not having sent their Omega boy to a school suitable for Omegas since the age of 12, but my relatives, being influential and with connections, managed to avoid prison. Three years have passed by since I entered a school for Omegas and I can say it was the worst three years of my life. Well, maybe I am overstating it, but they were unbearable years for me.

 

I could never adjust to what they wanted me to become: obedient, reserved, a household puppet with the sole purpose of being faithful and a child-making machine.


	2. Homesickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contextualizing Sherlock's school life and something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extremely brief chapter, but I'll be honest, I like short chapters and I won't change that, at least until I learn to write properly in English lol

I was punished once for saying too much, ostensibly a dignified Omega is one who keeps his mouth shut and smiles, but I have grown up from an Alfa family and being a Holmes, I could never do that. The punishment consisted of absolute isolation for a week, nothing new to me. Punishment at school escalates in seriousness depending on your actions. In my case, replying harshly to a teacher caused me to spend an entire week without contact with anyone, in a pitiful, cold room. _Fools_ , I always had my loneliness as a companion and friend and that punishment did not affect me whatsoever. It is not my fault that the teacher is a mediocre Beta that believes we do not have enough intelligence to read anything else than pretty poems and man-made romances written by moral and gender-based idiots regarding the typical behaviour of an Omega. Notwithstanding, I must mention that school authorities try to avoid physical punishment as much as possible; they know that our bodies are the only valuable resource available to society. 

Thereupon, our dress code; our uniforms are monotonous and dull, but elegant at the same time. Both Omegas women and men wear a white sailor suit, with the difference that women have a dress instead of trousers (fairly predictable) with gold details and men wear silver details instead; basically, a typical fancy uniform from a posh school. The emblem also proudly shows on our chest, although there is not a great deal to be proud of, not that kind of place. A typical day at this school is boring and frustrating; I miss when I could study what I wanted, to experience, to make noise, to talk and to be me.

Every two weeks we are allowed to have access to our relatives and those times I find the essence of my home pleasurable. My home is not as cosy as ordinary family homes, my family itself is not average at all; my home is manor, my father rarely speaks to me, my brother is always busy and my mother has a pitiful look when she speaks to me. Yet in this huge and unwarm place I find the essence of my personality: my dog Redbeard, my favourite science books, my wasted bacteria cultivation, my favourite silk blouses and the cup of tea I used to use on daily basis.

 

Once I go back to school I feel a sort of homesickness and the reality hits me hard and I see how they take away my freedom little by little.


	3. Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft came to visit, unpleasant news and society's imposed expectations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes I want to deny my nature as Omega"
> 
> I feel the same being a woman and worse still, being a woman in Argentina.

Mycroft came to visit me all of the sudden, odd. I left the class to go to the visitor's area and there was my "arch-enemy" as I often describe him. My parents are absent and this means that whatever we are going to talk about is a serious matter concerning my future, given that my father neglects his role as a parent in circumstances when my own needs are at stake. My mother would rather lock herself up to cry over her little son, she is strong but a mother after all. It is my last year of school, which means that after my pathetic studies planned for Omegas comes children. Of course, an Omega must have children, unthinkable otherwise since we instilled from the very first day of school that an Omega has that main role. I knew that my brother came for a reason as well as I knew I would not like that reason.

  
_“Brother mine, I must inform you for the sake of your unfortunacy that it is time to deal with a matter that concerns you as an Omega and I, as your elder sibling.”_

  
Great, I knew it.

  
_“As you may be aware, I am part of the government itself but although my power is widespread, there are laws that not even the Queen of England herself can change. That, dear brother, means there is no other solution to the problem than to yield.”_

  
_“Stop jabbering and tell me to whom I am obligated to be sold.”_

  
_“As always, inpatient.“_

  
There is a timeframe for Omegas in which we are under contract. The luckiest ones get an arranged marriage but that is unusual; most of us have to suffer the consequences of oppression by an absurd mandatory law in which no Omega can be single. That contract means that every Omega must be a "servant", a third party in an already existing marriage. To put it into easier words, Omegas are forced to be a kind of "fertile servants", "lullabies" and "legal mistresses" for an already married couple. In that contract, relatives of Omegas have no choice or voice in it and only the authorities decide all for you, even the people you must serve. If you ask me, when I read that marriage arrangements were made ~~(in the past as in the case of my own parents)~~ , I saw it ludicrous but clever as well; I am not interested in the sentimental side, and although you will not love your husband or wife, at least it was an proper contract between two people for their own convenience, just like as a business contract.

 

Now the situation is different, there is no marriage contract and instead, we have a **slave bond**. Although society dictates that Omegas should be protected, it also dictates that they should be discriminated against by doing this type of deed by separate the Omegas from their families to take them to a school where they would manipulate their brains, and then, to finally turn them into doomed slaves. It is unbelievable that so many years have already passed, so many wars have been fought and although we humans are progressing in the technological, economic and even artistic fields, we are still not advancing as individuals.

 

Sometimes I want to deny my nature as Omega, not that it is wrong to be one but since we are a very young we receive all the expectations they have towards us: how to act, how to dress, our overall appearance or what we should do and never do. I will not deny that Betas and Alfas also have imposed expectations, but those expectations are to succeed. We Omegas never achieve success, we Omegas are goods, we are vulnerable and we are sorrowful creatures. 


	4. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With only a week left for Sherlock to lose the limited freedom he has, he expresses his most sincere feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the part that perhaps (or not) is the most eagerly awaited, the meeting between Sherlock and John :D
> 
> This story has few dialogues and a lot of personal reflection of the character, it is more like an intimate diary. Maybe this is not a typical thrilling story you would expect from an Omegaverse, and you might even find it boring. You see, this is already the fourth chapter and there is still no sex! oh-oh, well. 
> 
> I will repeat myself: this story is going at a slow rhythm, with short chapters and a lot of complaints about today's society. It is possible to believe that an Omegaverse story appears distant, but at least my reality is not so different (ignoring the fictitious parts).

My future... spouse?... **no** , master?...somewhat, is a Commandant, a wounded ex-soldier; of course, also an Alpha. My brother only told me that he is married to another Alpha, an Alpha woman. In a week I will meet them and it will not take long to move to their house, to be their personal property.

 

Days go by and my mind seems to be empty and I do not wish to reflect on what is coming for me. Sometimes I do think of a thousand ways to avoid my destiny but as a solution, I only get to die or embrace it. As I sit on my bed looking at my palms I wonder if dying may not be such a bad idea. I do not want to think about death, it scares me even if I do not want to admit it. Yes, _I do not wish to die and I am terrified of dying_ ; if Mycroft were to hear these words right now, he would probably laugh and say that these feelings are worthy of my nature. My brother always says that _“caring is not an advantage”_ , even caring about your own death. I have plenty of memories of him telling me that, and I, while I was merely a child, simply believed him. It is a ruthless world, there is no safe path for those overly emotional, feelings make you weak and you easily become a target for others; so I decided to believe those words and although I am an Omega, my personality is that of an Alpha: _rude, arrogant, obstinate_. Is it not their way to compete and to demonstrate their strength and power? Frankly, even if emotions make you weak, _toxic fortitude does so as well_.

 

Alphas believe they have no weakness of any sort or that they are the strongest and the leaders, but not everything is as it seems. I always observe, I realize when my brother looks at me with love and concern whenever he assumes I am not seeing him, I realize when my father seems remorseful when my mother cries, I realize each of their weaknesses.

 

I have thought that Omegas are much more superior to Alphas since long ago. Omegas can give birth to babies and they can bear new lives; they take all the pain. Alphas would hardly imagine how painful and tough is it to go through something like that. But **Omegas endure it all**.

 

I have no desire to narrate my experience in the Omega´s School, it would be simply boring, but I must admit that I as well as the other students got slightly of luck here since all the Omegas from wealthy families are in this school ~~(or prison as I prefer to name it.)~~ Not everyone has our luck, the middle-class Omegas do not attend such a posh school as this, but I suppose the only difference is that they do not wear the finely tailored uniform or the good treatment (well, we are not allowed to be treated as hogs and here they have a notion to avoid physical punishment.) The impoverished Omegas are another story. They are sent to a school where you can easily get sick because of the poor hygiene of the place and the neglect is a constant occurrence.

I should mention the infertile Omegas since they have the hardest life; they are sexually exploited, they are kidnapped in order to turn them into cheap prostitutes whose future is to die from infection, illness or abuse. **Protect the Omegas?** Yeah, sure, _lies_. For some reason they created The Omega schools, for some reason they enforced the enslavement law: all for the benefit of the rich, to silence us and to humiliate us.  Anyhow, I only got one week of freedom, one week to graduate and to become everything I never wanted or will ever want. I try not to overthink, but I cannot avoid it.

 

In the meantime, all I have left is my consciousness and self-thinking, and I have no idea how long it will last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for a docile Omega that only goes into heat, a lot of puppies and an Alpha that doesn't think twice about being a father, maybe you shouldn't read this story. Many times the truth is uncomfortable, and I must emphasize that although sometimes I enjoy reading stories like that, the Omegaverse world is undoubtedly the sexist alternative world ever created.


	5. Author´s note

**Hello, as you can see, it's been several months since I've written a story in this fandom. I'll be brief, I don't think I'm going to finish any of the three unfinished stories of Sherlock x John series. I don't like to leave things half done or incomplete, but without going into so much detail, I suffer from depression from a very young age and although writing helps me deal with this, I don't feel the motivation or desire to write about Sherlock Holmes.**

**If anyone wants to finish my incomplete Sherlock stories, you' re welcome to do so.**

 

**Again, I'm very sorry; however, I really don't think there are many people interested in following up such stories, so I'm at least a little reassured on this issue.**

**Author's Note:**

> The Omegaverse universe seems too sexist to me, perfect for a story with some feminist hints.
> 
> P.S. I wrote the title in French because it sounds prettier than in English. Irrelevant, I know.


End file.
